


"Evveryone lovves Dennys."

by 9Seal_Indeed9



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9Seal_Indeed9/pseuds/9Seal_Indeed9
Summary: Eridan takes his boyfriend on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pizzadeliveryguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzadeliveryguy/gifts).



> THIS TOOK ME 10 TRIEs TO POST

Eridan thought it was a good idea to plan a date with his boyfriend, Sollux, at the local Dennys. They both ordered pancakes, despite it being the middle of the night. The date was going splendidly. Eridan, ever the good meal patron, decided to buy some nice hot coffee to go with the food. 

This would end badly.

It took about 10 seconds for the coffee to go from his hand to Sollux’s lap.

In the moments that followed, Sollux, screaming, made his way out onto the parking lot. In a few more moments, Sollux was clothed in only his underwear and assessing the damage done

Once Eridan had explained in a panicked tone what had happened, and Sollux had stopped threatening to "punch your goddamn liight2 out, ampora", they both calmed down enough to enjoy a small amount of time staring at the stars while they waited for the Uber to arrive. 

Eridan claims, to this day, that it was the best date he and his husband had ever had.


End file.
